This invention relates to a trust nut toggle fastener or more generally, a fastener-receiving member that acts to closely receive a screw or other type fastener and is disposed in a hole in a wall or the like.
Several types of prior art devices are known which can be disposed in a drilled hole in a wall and are adapted to receive a screw for securing some type of item to the wall. These anchors or plugs, as they are commonly known, are inserted into a hole that is drilled into a wall and have some means of securing themselves into the hole. They generally have a central aperture that closely receives a screw or other type fastener member and act to secure some item to the wall.
An example of a successful prior art device is a combination hollow wall, blind hole fastener disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,447 by the inventor of the present invention. This prior invention had a toggle or wing-like locking section that secured the fastener-receiving member to the wall by either being biased outwardly against the inner periphery of the drilled hole in a blind hole or expanding outwardly into its wing-like normal configuration upon having extended through a hollow wall.
The present invention is meant as an improvement over the prior art devices and in general allows the fastener-receiving member to be used more universally regardless of the trueness of the drilled hole, the thickness of the hollow wall, or the depth of the blind hole.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a single fastener-receiving member that can be utilized with any thickness of hollow wall or depth of blind hole.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose a fastener-receiving member that can be utilized in any drilled hole, regardless of how true the hole may be.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to achieve these goals with a device that is both simple in construction and application.